Little Sister Of Mine
by RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153
Summary: Right Now Light has 3 questions in mind while they ride in the Limo that belongs to the Great L himself. 1:Why is L so happy? 2:Why are they in a Village called Konoha...? and 3: Who is the Pink haired girl L is so protective of...?
1. Prologue

Me: OMG MY FIRST DEATH NOTE FANFIC!!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!

Sasuke: Why am I here??

Me: Because I want you to be :3….

L: Hey Dark Angel…. :)

Me: HI L-KUN!!!!!! X3

L: …… :3…….

Me: I love you!!!!

L: I love you too!!!! :3

Me: YAY!!!!!!!

Sasuke: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I'M HERE?!?!?!!?!

L: There is a 90 percent chance it's because Dark Angel wants you to be…

Sasuke: -twitch twitch-

Me: TO THE STORY!!!! :3

Sakura watched as the two boys fought and bickered again. She giggled as Naruto called Sasuke a "two-time chicken ass." Sakura laughed even harder when Sasuke called Naruto a "Sorry excuse for a Dobe."

"Guys can you stop fighting now!?" Sakura said giggling. "But Sakura-Chan!! Teme started it!!!!!" Naruto whined. Sakura threw herself onto him placing her arm around his shoulders. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I WIN TEME!!!" Naruto yelled. "Think again Dobe." Sasuke said and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled softly at him. She gently nudged her face into his neck and purred.

"NO FAIR!!!!" Naruto yelled. "SAKURA-CHAN'S YOUR GIRL FRIEND!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura giggled. "Naruto…just because Sasuke-kun is my boy-friend doesn't mean you don't mean less to me!!" Sakura said. "Hey!!" Sasuke said. "What!? I care for both of you!" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke smiled then and gave her a kiss to her forehead.

The three genin…Team 7….had no idea what was going to be in store for them soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light looked over at the quirky detective. He sat in his usual position. His legs hugged up to his waist while he nibbled on his thumb. Yup this was the great detective L. Light looked back to the window. He hated his life right about now. Not only was he suspected of being Kira…but he was being suspected by the one he fell in love with. **(A.N Yes its going to be a L/Light pairing. I would put myself but that would mess up the story!!) **

Light looked over at the detective fully. He now saw the truth behind the detective's nibbling of his thumb now. He looked….happy and excited. "Ryuzaki where exactly are we going? It you don't mind me asking." Light looked at the detective. "We are going to get someone who will be a great service to the Kira case….this person…is also my successor." L said and smile came onto his face. "Aren't you excited Watari??" L asked now sheer joy showing in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Of course Ryuzaki-sama…it's been a long time…" Watari said.

"Well who is this person??" Light asked. L stood quiet. _'I have to keep her from harm…I won't let him kill her…' _ L yelled in his mind and glared discreetly at Light. L looked out the window and saw in the training grounds…her. "Watari! HERE!" L yelled having Watari stop directly in front…

Of the three Genin from Team 7.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped laughing and looked to the black limousine that had just pulled up in front of them. Sasuke turned too as did Naruto. "Get behind me Sakura." Sasuke said and nudged Sakura behind him a little while she fought somewhat. "Wait Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and got in front of them.

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice, and then a smile came upon her face.

She grinned when he came out of the limousine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L looked out the window. He watched as a blond haired blue eyed boy and a ravened haired onyx eyed boy got in front of Sakura as if to protect her. _'They dare get near her.' _L yelled in his mind. His wide eyes glared at the boys behind the tinted window. "Ryuzaki?? Are we here??" L stepped out of the car. The chain that connected him and Light caused Light to exit with him.

He watched as she grinned. His eyes became soft, his messy yet soft hair blew in the wind, and he opened his arms as she ran into him.

"Ryuzaki-nii-kun…." Sakura whispered burying her face into his chest. "Sakura…" he whispered her name.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

Now…the story shall begin.


	2. Chapter 1:Family

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOO!! NEXT CHAPTER OF MY 5th STORY!!!!!! GAH!!!!!

Sasuke: Oh that's why I was there…

Me: Huh??

Sasuke: This is a crossover.

L: You are 100 percent right Sasuke-san.

Sasuke: Why do you keep doing that?

L: What??

Sasuke: Staring….

L: Because I'm in love with Dark Angel…

Sasuke: uh huh…..

Me: AAAAWWWW!! I LOVE YOU TOO L-KUN!!!

L: Oh by the way to those who didn't know…that last chapter was the prologue. This is the true chapter.

Me: Oh god your so smart!

L: I know…. :3

Sasuke: CAN WE GET TO THE STORY PLEASE?!?!?!

Me: RIGHT!!!!!! TO…….THE…….SSSSSSTTTORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!! –add in echo-

* * *

Light and L sat in their main room. Of course doing what they did as usual, chasing down Kira. The Mass Murder in Japan. Light looked over at the Detective. Jet Black messy yet soft hair stuck up and tempted Light to touch it. Light traveled to his strong jaw line and then to the Detective's black eyes. To Light they looked like pearls. They had a hint of gray onyx in them and it made them look like pearls.

Beautiful.

Light looked back at his screen. There was no way he would ever have L. He was a suspect. He wasn't L's love. He didn't deserve to be. He WAS the mass Murder. And when Light found out in a dream he had….he couldn't stop crying as he took a shower and the Detective stayed right outside his door waiting for the teen to come out.

Even now Light wanted to crying. His hazel eyes started to sting. He shook his head from side to side.

"Is something wrong Light?" L asked noticing causing Light to shut his eyes a bit.

"No Ryuzaki…I'm just tired." Light said using the detective's alias although he wanted so badly to use his real name. He sometimes whispered it when he was alone just for the heck of it…and it tasted delicious and sugary against his tongue.

"……Whatever you say Light." L said shrugging his shoulder's and getting back to work. The task force came in soon.

"Morning guys!!!" Matsuda said smiling. He gave L the usual cake. Matsuda himself secretly had feelings for the detective but preferred to admire from afar.

"Thank you Matsuda-san." L said and began eating the cake.

"So Ryuzaki anything new on Kira??" Soichiro asked the detective. "A few small hints here and there…but nothing super useful to tell me how or where he lives or what his life is like." L said. _'Don't worry my precious little sister…I'll be home with you soon to protect you from anyone who dare tries to hurt you.' _L said in his mind.

With that L began to work as diligently and fast as possible. Suddenly he was sent a video chat invite. L looked at the invite. It was an unknown sender. _'Kira…or her….' _At the thought of his sister L smiled inwardly making sure he wouldn't show his weakness. But then he thought to Kira.

"Uh…Ryuzaki you have an invite…what if it's Kira?" Matsuda pointed out.

"I think he is well aware of the invite Matsuda…he's just trying to figure out what to do." Light said glaring at Matsuda for questioning the detective's brilliance. _'How dare he!'_ Light screamed in his mind. Another thing is that Light knew of Matsuda's feelings. Light wanted L more than Matsuda so most likely if Matsuda ever tried anything there was going to be a fight.

L clicked yes on the invite and saw a masked person. He could see it was a female and it caused him to smile secretly.

"Everyone please leave." L said.

"What?! But Ryuzaki!" Aizowa said standing.

"Aizowa! Leave!" L suddenly burst out. Light looked at L. _'He's not like this…' _Light thought knowing very well the characteristics of the detective considering how he spent day and night with him.

Everyone left. L took out the key to the chain on his wrist and unlocked it.

"Light I ask that you leave too." L said. Light looked over at L wanting to retort but then it would only bring more suspicion…and that meant more pain for Light himself. Light was about to walk out but then ducked down on the floor staying inside the room. He closed the door to make L think he left. He watched the computer screen.

The girl took off her mask to reveal Jade Green Eyes and Pink hair. "Hi!!" She said with a smile on her rather beautiful face. Light glared.

"Hello Misiana-Chan…how are you?" L asked and smiled softly. Light's eyes went down sadly but went back to the screen.

"Fine Ryuzaki-kun." Misiana said. _'So he loved another all along…But why is she using his alias?? Does she know about the case?' _Light thought in his head.

"How's home…?" L asked.

"Empty…" she said rather sadly.

"Don't worry…I almost got through with the case…but then there's the 3rd Kira who is Higuchi." L said.

"From the Yotsuba group??" Misiana asked rather stunned.

"I'm surprised you remembered to use my fake name…you always say my real name…" L questioned her with a smile.

"Well what can I say? I'm a genius!" she said smiling. "By the way…I can ask you the same thing."

L laughed and Light swore it was so beautiful. L shouldn't stay serious all the time. The laugh seemed light and easy.

"Anyway…from the Yotsuba group?? I didn't know they were smart enough to pull this off." Misiana asked again.

"Yes." L said.

"Well after everything you sent me I'd say the same…but then we have the 2nd and the original to figure out. But I do think that Misa Amane is the 2nd Kira." Misiana said.

"And that's where I'm stuck….We know the evidence points to Misa Amane…but there isn't solid proof to convict her….I can't believe it Misiana…I'm…I'm stuck." L said and buried his face into his hands.

Light now saw how stressed the detective was.

"Don't worry….Ryuzaki-kun…..we'll figure this case out together. And when we catch Kira we'll put him to justice!" She said grinning. L looked up and smiled at her.

"I will see you soon…I must get back to work with the other NPA officers." L said.

"I understand Ryuzaki-kun…see you soon!" Sakura said with a smile on her face and with that her screen went blank. L closed out the Video Chat.

"Everyone…you may come in now." L called. Light stood and walked as if he had walked in with everyone.

"Please forgive me…that was an important call…it was not Kira." L said.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! MAN!!!" Matsuda yelled gripping his head.

"Please calm down Matsuda-san. We are close. If we can find out the way Kira kills….we will find the killer." L said. Matsuda suddenly got a dreamy look on his face for a second but immediately switched back to serious. Light caught it though. "Ryuzaki…" L turned to the owner of the voice…also known as Light.

"Yes Light." L said.

"…I was wondering if maybe we can take a small break. Just one day! We've been working non-stop and everyone is tired." Light asked. L's eyes became thoughtful.

"…Everyone…you may go home and get much needed rest. Don't come back until a good 2 or 3 days." L said looking at them and then turning back to his screen.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. Even Soichiro. Light smiled and looked to the detective. He seemed deep in his thoughts. _'L…..L I love you.' _Light thought in his mind. Of course though. Light knew it was never going to happen. He was Kira. L was the Great Detective after him. And if Light wanted L to live….then he would have to keep his love secretive.

---------------------------------------------------------

Misiana turned from the computer and went into the mirror. She looked at herself and began brushing her short pink hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Sakura called. Her maid came in with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Lady Haruno…There are these two boys who would like to see you. Their names are Sasuke and Naruto." The maid said bowing respectfully to Sakura.

"Miame…how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sakura. I am not your master. I am still a person just like you." Sakura said smiling. "And please do let Naruto and Sasuke in!!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto!" Sakura said smiling.

"Hey…" Sasuke said giving her a small smile. He walked over and gave his girl friend a kiss to her forehead.

"Grr…Teme, stop showing off!!" Naruto said growling at the Uchiha.

"How am I showing off Dobe?" Sasuke retorted.

"You always kiss Sakura-Chan on the forehead especially when I'm around!!" Naruto yelled.

"Here we go again." Sakura mumbled and smacked her forehead lightly.

"Well she is my girl friend!" Sasuke argued.

"Well if I remember correctly!!!! You two are supposed to stay as a SECRET!! Remember!! Akatsuki dude…BROTHER!!! HELLO!!!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air **(A.N….waving them like he just don't care!! Sorry…I couldn't resist….)**

Sasuke clenched his fist. Sakura quickly got out her seat knowing very well Sasuke was starting to get angry at the topic of his brother.

"Sasuke-kun come on…Naruto doesn't mean that he will do anything!! Don't worry!!" Sakura said getting in front of Sasuke and Naruto in between them. She gave Sasuke a hug.

"We'll be okay….." Sakura whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah Teme…I'm sorry for bringing him up. My bad." Naruto said and grinned sheepishly. Sasuke nodded and buried his face into Sakura's hair. The three genin suddenly heard a pecking sound against Sakura's window. She walked over and opened the window. Let the bird fly onto her shoulder and then took out the message on its foot.

She began to read it.

_Dear Sakura….._

_The Task Force has asked for a break…I gave them a good 2 to 3 days. Forgive me………I'll be home later….later then I want to be. Who knows how long it will take. I don't want you involved in this case. It might resolve in your death…and you know very well I don't want that at all. Never. I won't allow you in __**any **__type of danger. I shall write soon. Do not respond to this message. _

_Yours truly…_

_L-nii-kun_

Sakura nodded her head and began to rip the paper up and threw it into the trash.

What did the letter say Sakura-Chan??" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it just Tsunade-sama asking for me to be at the training grounds with her again next week." Sakura lied.

"Ok…." Sasuke whispered and wrapped his arms around Sakura again from behind.

Sakura smiled and sat down in between Sasuke's legs and against his chest with himself against the wall.

"Man….you guys look so happy…." Naruto said and looked down sadly.

"Come here Naruto!! It's not like you're not a part of me!!" Sakura said. Naruto came and laid his head against Sakura's and Sasuke's lap. Sakura gently began to stroke Naruto's hair. Sasuke took Sakura's other hand and gently stroked it lovingly.

They were a family. Sasuke and Sakura were together…and Naruto was their brother. Kakashi was their father.

Sakura's mind traveled to L. Her true beloved…

Brother.

Me: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'm so Awesome!!!!! :3

L: YESH!!!!!

Me: GAH YOUR SO KAWAII!!!

Sasuke: -twitch twitch-

L: What???

Sasuke: Your annoying me.

L: Hn...

Sasuke: HN!

L: HN!!

Me: Oh god...a Hn contest...I'm gonna stop here!!

Sasuke: HN!!!

L: HN!!!!


	3. Chapter 2:Memories and Hate

Me: HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 2!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sasuke: -__-…………………WTF?!?!?!?!?!

Me: What???

Sasuke: Itachi isn't dead!!!

Me: You're a freaking genin. How do you expect to defeat an S class criminal who is so freaking SMEXY!!!!! *_*

Sasuke: HEY I'M SMEXY TOO!!!

Me: O_O………………

Sakura: O_O…………………..

L: O_O…………………..

Sasuke: What???

Sakura: I think that Sprite is getting to you now…..

Sasuke: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy?!?!?!

Sakura: You called yourself Smexy….O.e….

Sasuke: So you don't think I'm smexy Sakura-CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHAAAANNNN!!!!!

Sakura: Yeah I do….but…

Sasuke: I'm gonna rape you Sakura-Chan….

Sakura, Me, and L: O_O!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ……………uh….let's just get to the story….

L: Right……..

Sakura: O_e……..

As Team 7 sat on the floor of Sakura's room they couldn't stop enjoying the other's company.

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto called his name. Sasuke looked over.

"Yeah Dobe?"

"…about him…w-why do you think…he…" Naruto trailed off. Truthfully, the blond was scared he would upset his best friend and he would hate him. Naruto didn't want that. For god's sake his very first friend was Sakura when she had the guts to stand up for him.

_Flashback_

"_Get lost!!" A villager screamed at a blond haired blue eyed seven years old. He held the nine tailed demon within him, the same demon that killed and almost destroyed the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His tears began to fall. That's when suddenly a little girl ran out to him. She had pink hair and innocent green eyes. She was as beautiful as the flower of her namesake. _

"_Why are you crying??" She asked him._

"_Aren't you afraid of me??" He asked with his tear stained face. He was shocked. _

"_I know what you are….but that doesn't mean it controls you." She whispered into his ear. She smiled at him._

"_Whatever it is, it doesn't define who YOU are!!" She said. He stared at her. Then he smiled._

"_What's your name??" He asked and wiped the tears away._

"_Sakura Haruno…you??" She asked and cocked her head to the side cutely._

"_Naruto Uzumaki!!" He yelled out. She giggled. And she heard her name called. She turned to see an Onyx eyed, raven haired boy. _

"_You wanna play with me and my other friend Sasuke-kun???" She asked. _

"_O-Other friend??" He asked confused. _

"_Yeah!!" she grabbed his hand. "Your apart of me now." She said smiling. He stared at her. Soon he smiled and nodded. _

_And they ran and played the whole day._

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and gently touched his hair sensing his worries. "He told me it was to test his capacity…" Sasuke said and lowered his eyes. They filled with hate but a part of them held sadness. "Sasuke-teme I'm sorry…for bringing it up…really…I..." Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto…its okay…." Sasuke said and smiled at him.

"Sakura…your quiet…are you alright?" Sasuke asked and squeezed Sakura's waist a little.

"I'm fine….." Sakura whispered and closed her eyes again. The truth was she was rather comfortable and wanted to sleep.

"Sakura-Chan…how come you never told us about you…I've never seen your parents…ever." Naruto said.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him.

"…My parents were killed in a fire that started because of some men from an organization…My parents were devoted detectives, and at the same time ninjas. They got stuck trying to save me and my brother…but they died when the ceiling fell on them. Me and my brother got out just before it fell." Sakura whispered hoarsely. She remembered all the fire, the screams, the way she was hauled out by her brother and pushed by her mother.

But then her mother's robe got caught on a piece of wood and she couldn't get out in time. Her father stopped trying to help her but that's when the ceiling fell…and they burned to be a part of the ashes of the large house.

Sakura was 3 years old at the time. Her brother was 12 years old. From then on he didn't care about anything else other than her. If she wanted him to hate something he would do so. She felt another squeeze on her waist and on her hand. She looked to see Sasuke looking at her with concern and the same for Naruto. She smiled at them.

"I'm fine…" She said reading their minds. Sakura looked at Sasuke and turned around and sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"I'm fine really!" She smiled trying to convince him. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Sasuke and Sakura put their forehead together and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled and giggled as he held her closer.

"Man I don't understand how you guys are like….in LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura laughed and looked at him. Sakura went ahead and kissed Naruto on a cheek. A blush came on his face and he smiled sheepishly towards Sasuke. Sakura smiled back at Sasuke and took off his head band, and then place a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and sighed.

"Do you really think we'll be alright?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled at him again.

"We'll be alright…I know it." Sakura whispered.

* * *

L stared at the screen rather annoyed with the fact that he would have to wait to be back home. No one knew about who he truly was. The truth was he was raised in the village of Konoha, a powerful Village in which Ninjas and Assassins existed.

No one knew he was actually a Ninja himself. He just couldn't ever tell anyone. For god's sake he was a 21 **(A.N I know L-kun is 25 but!! I didn't want to make him 13 when Sakura was born. I wanted to make him at least 9 years old when Sakura was born. -__-) **and at anytime a ninjas life could be taken. He understood that very well. He had to watch as his parents were burned to death in a fire.

His beloved mother and father….gone. Before his eyes…alone with his sister's eyes as well…even if she was 3 years old she was smart, and observant. He wouldn't be surprised if she had surpassed him. That's why SHE was his successor. Near and Mello were two kids who he had in fact grown close to….but he wouldn't dare have them replace his sister….

She was t he most precious to him….His little cherry blossom…

He smiled at her nickname…

_Flashback_

"_Dad…is mom going to be okay??" A 9 year old boy asked his father. His big eyes looked up to the older man and his messy jet black hair flowed with the breeze that came through the window of Konoha Hospital. His father smiled._

"_She'll be fine….Your mother is very strong. The strongest woman I have ever met. The young boy's father said. He ruffled his hair making it even messier than it already was. _

"_Well…if were in the hospital…and mother doesn't have any wounds…she must be…either here for a checkup or giving birth. But mother had a checkup last week so…she is giving birth." The young boy concluded. His eyes held a hint of gray in the onyx orbs. _

_His father smiled at his very smart son. His son knew more than he did at age 9! All he knew at age 9 was the way of the ninja…and that he must always stand for his village. His father's Jet black hair swayed in the wind once again alone with his son's own. He chuckled at how messy it was…the same was for himself. It was just as messy as his sons. His jade green eyes looked into his son's onyx ones…he noticed the hint of gray in them. 'Just like his mother…hehe…' Himaki thought._

"_L….how about after this…you name the child." His father told his son. _

"_R-Really?!" L asked in total shock and happiness. His father chuckled._

"_Of Course…I wouldn't lie to you." Himaki said. _

"_Himaki Lawliet?" Called a doctor for L's Father. The father stood along with his son and they walked into the room in which his wife and L's mother was in. They walked into see the beautiful woman with pink hair and onyx eyes that held a hint of gray in them. Her hair was drenched in sweat and she was smiling down at a small bundle in her arms. The small bundle had pink hair and then beautiful jade green eyes._

_L looked at his little sister. He couldn't help but smile. _

"_Let's name her Sakura…." He whispered and stared into her eyes. "Sakura Lawliet…" L whispered and he gently caressed her face. His medium sized hand seemed so colossal as it gently stroked the small child's face. _

"_Sakura…" Mikamai said in thought and in the end she smiled. "Sakura Lawliet..." Mikamai whispered and kissed the small child._

_3 Years Later_

"_L-nii-kun!!!!" Screamed a 3 year old Sakura who was chasing after her brother. She was rather faster for her young age. L stopped and soon he was tackled by the young one. He laughed. He was a genin at the time so he wore the head band that symbolized his village. Sakura smiled up at her brother. _

"_L-nii-kun….stay with me forever!!" She declared and hugged him. _

"_Of course I will. I won't ever leave you my little Cherry Blossom." He said and hugged her back._

_Their mother and father came home then. And the rest of the day was normal. Night came, and that's when it all happened. L was sleeping next to his sister. There were times where Sakura would crawl into his bed with him and sleep next to her brother. It gave her a sense of security and protection. L smelled something that caused him to wake up. The smell was foul and it smelled like something was….burning…_

_He got up and quietly made his way downstairs. His eyes widened to see fire coming from the kitchen. He ran upstairs for his sister and parents. _

"_MOM!!!! DAD!!!!!!! SAKURA!!!! FIRE!!! WAKE UP!!!!" He yelled through the house banging on anything and everything. Soon his sister and parents ran out to see the blazing inferno. L quickly ran back into the room and got a blanket. He wrapped it around Sakura to protect her from the flames and charged through. _

"_ERU!!!" Mikamai screamed and she ran after her son through the flames. __**(A.N Eru=L :3) **_

"_MIKAMAI!!!" Hikmaki yelled and ran after his wife and children. _

_As L ran through the flames he coughed but he could also hear Sakura's small coughing. He suddenly tripped and fell to the floor hitting his head against the overthrown chair. Someone wrecked his house also. He had a slight black out but he was still aware of everything. But he couldn't move. His body felt heavy as did his eyes. _

"_ERU!!! ERU!! MY BABY!!!" He heard his mother yell. 'The baby……S-Sakura….' He thought. _

_And that was enough to make him get up to the shaking of his mother and father. His sister was right next to him clutching onto the blanket watching him. L stared into her frightened eyes. He got up wearily and picked her up again and began to run through the large house. Very occasionally his mother would push him as a sign that she was right behind him. L hated the fact that water was right now to a minimum._

_There was no water hear for his father to do the water jutsu…it was all evaporated in the flames. Finally, L was met with the door. With all his strength that he put into his skinny yet sort of muscular body he bust through the door falling to the floor outside. L couldn't get up anymore…he was just so tired and weary. He heard the screams of his mother and father and looked down. _

"_MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!!!!" he heard Sakura scream and then a crash. He looked just in time to see his mother and father crushed by the ceiling and probably burned by it as well. He never heard from them again. Never……._

_He felt small wet drops of something…he didn't know what it was until he heard sniffs and sobs. "L-nii-kun……" She called to him. L really did try to wake up but he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't allow him. "L-NII-KUN!!! NO STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" He heard her yell. L now really tried to wake up but then he suddenly felt something get injected into him….and then it was lights out._

There will not be a day in which L would ever forget her birth...or that day. She was so important to him he would end his life if someone had threatened hers. His eyes moved from the screen and onto _him._

'_Kira…I know you are Kira Light. And when I gain enough evidence that you are….i swear you won't see the light of day again.' _L thought in his mind. You could ask why was it that he hated Kira or Light so much?

Well….it involves family history…he could tell you that.

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! CLIFFHANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFF!!! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Sasuke: Do You think its such a good idea to tease your readers like this?

Me: ………..mmmmmmmYUP why wouldn't it be?? Its so fuuuuuunnnnnnn!!!!

Sasuke: Well there's one of your best friends Grace and the fact that she is going insane because of the story.

Me: OH YEAH!! GUYS NEXT CHAPTER (or maybe one in the future) I'M GONNA BRING GRACE!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

L: :3

Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! YOUR SOO CUTE!!!!!!

Sakura: X3!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -twitch twitch-

L: hn……..

Sasuke: Hn……

L: HN…..

Sasuke: HN!

Me and Sakura: Oh god NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

L: HN!!

Sasuke: HN!!!

Sakura: NOT THE HN CONTEST! PLEASE!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3:Inner Demons and The Past

Me: HI!!! GUYS!!!!! HOWS! IT! GOING!!!!!

Grace: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OMG I'M HERE!!!! THIS! IS! SO! AWESOMENESS!

Sasuke: You make no sense whatsoever -__-

Grace: Don't start!!!

Sakura: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

Grace: O_O

Sakura: ?_?

Grace: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garra: GGRRACCCEE!!!!! X3

Garra and Grace: -hug-

Sakura: XD!!! She's always a sucker for him!!!

Grace: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Yesh?

Grace: ………………………PINK PINEAPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: …………………………WATERMELON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grace…………………………APPLESAUCE!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Grace: -get into fruit naming competition-

Sakura: O_O'''''''''……………………..

Garra: ^_^''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke: -__-'''''''''''' retards.

Me and Grace: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –glare at Sasuke dangerously-

Sakura: ……….Sasuke-kun I think you have to run……O_O

Sasuke: …………..crap. –starts running-

Me and Grace: -run after Sasuke- GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! –pause for a second- WE DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! –go back to chasing Sasuke-

* * *

L watched Light sleep as if he was a predator, stalking its prey in the shadows. His wide eyes glared at him. L would never EVER forgive Light's Family for what they did to his.

_Flashback_

_The Lawliets walked through the streets of the Kanto region in Japan. There was a huge storm coming and with Mikamai 8 months pregnant, she was starting to get annoyed with walking. Even though they were walking for a mere 20 minutes. They were ninja's but this was their vacation, so they couldn't use whatever stamina, or chakra they had. Mikamai could handle S class missions….but when her hormones were on the top of the meter it was over._

_She was going to explode. _

_They saw a house. _

"_It seems to be fine. There are no chakra signatures in there." Hikami said. Mikamai got really uptight about going back to their hotel so they began to search the house from the outside. _

_L looked at the house scanning and mesmerizing every single little detail. "There are no traps around the house and if you look through the window over there you can see a woman cooking…it appears she's pregnant too just like mommy." Little L knocked on the door of the home. A man, at least in his mid 30's, and a young boy, who was about 6 years old open the door to the home. The young boy had auburn brown hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_9 year old L and 6 year old Light stared at each other._

"_Hello may I help you?" The man said and picked up his son._

"_Hello. We are sorry for intruding on your home, but my wife is rather tired and she doesn't wish to go back to the hotel. Hehe." Hikami said giving the man a smile. _

"_Haha! Don't worry I'm expecting my own little one too. Come on in." the man said._

_Later there were introductions. The man is Soichiro Yagami. Then there was the 6 year old who was his son Light Yagami. Then there was his wife who was pregnant named Sachiko Yagami. _

"_My name is Hikami Lawliet. This is my wife Mikamai Lawliet, and my son L Lawliet." Hikami introduced his family. Sachiko and Mikamai got into a conversation about baby names and Hikami and Soichiro got into an intimate conversation on their hobbies. Of course Hikami didn't mention how he was a Ninja. He only said he was a detective._

_L and Light sat in Light's room. L's eyes stayed to the floor and Light stared at him. Of course L was known to be shy. Whether he was going to be a ninja or a detective, he was always going to be shy._

"_Why are you staring at the floor?" L heard. He looked up to see an annoyed look on Light's face._

"……_W-Well it isn't my house. It would be rude to just do something without permission." L said and stayed looking at the auburn haired boy. _

"…_Well I guess you're right. So what do you wanna do?" The young 6 year old asked. _

"_I don't know…it's your house." L replied._

"_Uhm….how about we go play outside with the baseball??" Light asked. L smiled and nodded. _

_The two boys began to play and continued playing until thunder was heard from the sky. When they came inside they witnessed the adults yelling at each other. _

"_YOU WILL NOT USE MY WIFE FOR THIS KIND OF INVESTIGATION ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE IS PREGNANT!!!" Hikami yelled at Soichiro._

"_YOUR WIFE IS USELESS WHEN OR WHEN NOT PREGNANT!!!" Soichiro yelled back._

"_EXCUSE ME?!?!?!" Mikamai yelled. Thunder roared and the wind began to blow. Finally the storm was beginning._

"_DON'T YELL AT MY HUSBAND LIKE YOU OWN HIM!!" Sachiko yelled at Mikamai. The rain began to splatter hard on the window._

"_DON'T YELL AT ME!!!" She yelled back. _

"_DON'T YELL AT MY WIFE!!!" Hikami yelled. _

_L's and Light's eyes widen. "Tch. I BET YOUR BOY WILL BE THE WORST DETECTIVE IN THE WORLD!! YOU CAN'T MAKE A FEW SACRIFICES?! DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A DETECTIVE TO ME!!" Soichiro yelled._

"_I know you did not just talk about MY little boy." Mikamai said in a dangerous tone. Murderous aura began to flame out of her. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!" Sachiko yelled._

_Mikamai, Hikami, and L all walked out and got soaked in the rain. _

Yes. That rude damn family kicked them out into the pouring rain and all because Soichiro was too blind to see that family was way more important than investigation.

L remembered his words. _'I bet your boy will be the worst detective in the world huh Soichiro? Well look at me now. 21 and I am the greatest detective in the world. Even you respect me.' _L said in his mind. He smirked. Light was just a college student. L didn't even need to go to college.

* * *

Soichiro walked into his home. He saw his wife kitchen. He smiled and sat down next to her. "Hello Sachiko." He said.

"Soichiro! What are you doing here?!" She said both in shock and happiness. "Ryuzaki finally gave everyone a break." He whispered looking down sadly. Oh yeah he remembered L. He remembered meeting him when he was just 9 years old. He was even stupid enough to say he would be the worst detective in the world and now look at him. He was powerful. He was the world's greatest detective and didn't even go to college.

"…….I remember first meeting him. Oh L…he was so light and cute…and a wonderful little boy, even if we knew him for a mere 4 hours." Sachiko reminisced.

"I regret throwing them out of the house…every time I walk into the room he always glares…even if he tries to hide it. I remember the first time he agreed to show his face to the task force…as soon as I saw those eyes I knew it was him." Soichiro whispered. "We walked in and placed his right foot to scratch his left ankle, and stood there as if he didn't really care. Hehe." He said giving a little laugh.

He remembered.

_The task force walked into the hotel room, where it was said to keep L. Soichiro thought it was just a coincidence that the world's greatest detective's name was L. He thought it wasn't going to be the 9 year old boy he insulted. But as soon as he saw him. As soon as he laid his eyes on L, he realized that his insult, years ago was unnecessary. He was dead wrong._

_There he looked at the 21 year old. Their eyes stared at each other for a minute. He saw him try to mask his glare with a bored like stare. _

"_I am L." He said in a monotone voice. The task force voices began to whisper. So, Soichiro decided to play it as if he didn't know him. He introduced himself first, giving L the utmost respect. Making sure no one tried to go against any of his thinking's. _

'_To be honest, at first I didn't think this man was the real thing.' Soichiro thought and then smiled. 'Now I have no doubt. This man is L.' he continued in his mind. _

"He is so grown now Sachiko…he's tall, maybe 5' 10 inches, a bit muscular not too much though, hehe and all he eats is sweets." Soichiro shared with her.

"5'10?? But that's the same height as Light!" She said. "Hai. And they even fought once. Truthfully I have to say that L won, even though I don't understand where his movies came from. They were so precise, and difficult, as if he was an assassin or a ninja or something." Soichiro said.

"Soichiro, you know and I know that ninja's, assassins or any other kind of things like that do not exist." Sachiko whispered. "But Sachiko you should've seen his stance when he landed. What happened was he dodged Light's punch, by jumping in the air and back flipping in the process. He landed in a lunged position and at the same time picked up the phone." Soichiro whispered.

"Lunge position?" Sachiko questioned. She didn't have a good education.

"A position in which it's like you're crouched to the ground but one leg that was stretched out." He explained and she nodded.

"D-Do you think he hates us?" Sachiko asked. Soichiro sighed. "Maybe…But…its not certain. The way he cares for justice so much, it's like no matter how much he hates a person…he will risk his own life to save theirs." He whispered and hugged his wife.

* * *

Light woke up from his sleep. He looked at the time. 2:10 am. He sat up and looked across the room to the other bed which held the world's greatest detective. Light smiled a bit, the detective was still in crouching position, taking his vow on the superstition that his deduction skills will decrease by 40%. Light wasn't sure if he was asleep. But he concluded that he was when L turned towards him with his eyes closed, still in crouching position. Light stared at him. He wondered what would've happened if he had met L before. He had a dream about when he was 6, and L was 9 years old, that they were playing outside together.

But it was only a dream.

Light watched him and suddenly saw a scowl emit itself onto his face. Light walked over to the great detective. He touched his hand, which was surprisingly warm compared to his thinking. He thought the pale skinned L was cold, maybe even lonely. He wanted to fill that loneliness.

His mind wandered to the girl he saw in the video chat. Maybe, L didn't need him to fill his loneliness. All he needed was his precious _Misiana-Chan. _Light thought with venom.

Light took away his hand shook L up. As he opened up the beautiful eyes that Light dearly loved…Light could've sworn he saw them turn blood red for a second but then fade to their charcoal, and grey color.

L looked at him.

"What is it Light?" L asked. He looked drained, and tired.

"I'm sorry for awakening you Ryuzaki, but I was thinking that you seemed a little down so I thought maybe you and I can continue the Kira case. It would be way better since we wouldn't have to slow down for the idiots we have on the task force." Light said.

L's eyes lit up a little. But then he suddenly winced.

_Hey L remember me?_

_I don't want to remember you._

_How could you forget a part of yourself? _This thing said in a sarcastic and disgusting tone, a tone that L found all too familiar to his liking.

_I didn't forget a part of myself. I said I didn't want to remember you…I never said I forgot you…'_

L tried to tune him out. He succeeded a little but it was still hurtful to him. He could feel _him _giving him urges to kill.

"Ryuzaki is everything okay?" Light asked. When L knew he had control, he looked at Light.

"Yes Light. I'm fine." He said and stood. "Come. Let's find Kira." L said and walked to the computer room with Light where they continued their search.

* * *

Sakura sat up on her bed. She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto who were on both sides of her, Naruto on her left, and Sasuke on her right. She had a nightmare, a gruesome terrible one that involved her.

You see…When L left her to go and become the Greatest Detective in the World, their demons awakened. With their family fallen apart, the only string of their sanity, they awaken, and they killed many. Sakura remembered how many. Her mind was way to great not to calculate.

423….423 adults, 265 teens, 149 old people for a total of 837 people…people who had kids, grandkids, sisters, brothers…and families. Their demons couldn't handle that. They couldn't handle the fact that their family was broken, and others were attached perfectly in a tight knot.

Sakura crawled off the bed and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind herself and turning on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened.

Blood Red eyes stared back at her instead of the jade green ones she knew she owned. Her doe like eyes were holding an amusing gleam in them and an evil smirk was drawn across her face.

_Hello Sakura…remember me?_

"Of course I do…how couldn't I…" Sakura whispered.

_Sakura…let me out…you know you want to. You know you want more blood than what we had. _

"No. no more. We killed 837 people already in 6 months. No more…please!" Sakura practically begged.

_Sakura! You know better than to show weakness. You know you're a monster deep down inside._

Sakura began to shake. "Just shut up and stop!" Sakura whispered louder.

_As you wish…Sakura._

Sakura opened her eyes to see her original self. She knew that if it was someone else watching, it would look like she was talking to herself. But she knew…Sakura knew better than anyone just how dangerous she was. That's why she always acted weak. She always made sure she didn't get into a fight or caught the sight of blood. It would make her go insane and she would go on Blood Rampage….

…Again...

"837…." She whispered. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were gleaming blood red again. She stared into her eyes and tears began to form in them. They began to leak out of her eyes. She began to sob and cry in her bathroom as she thought of the screams of her victims as she ate them…

…And

She.

_Fucking._

Loved.

_it._

More tears fell as she continued to stare into her blood red eyes. She heard a knock on her door and her eyes widened. "Sakura-Chan??? Are you okay???" She heard Naruto's voice. "Sakura…" She heard Sasuke then.

"I-I'm fine...I'll be right out…" She called. She brushed her teeth to camouflage herself. She was just going to have to tell them she threw up or something. She made sure her eyes were back to normal and walked out. She was met with the worried faces of Naruto and Sasuke.

She smiled. "I'm fine…I just had to….throw up…" she murmured the last part. Sasuke hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded against her neck.

_Go ahead…take a bite out of his neck. Naruto can't do anything and neither can her. Go ahead take a bite. You know you want one. _

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso and held it tighter. Sasuke held her tight. "Is something wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly. She suddenly sobbed into his chest.

"Sakura-Chan….?" Naruto asked. Sakura hugged Sasuke tighter, her calm hands clenched into fist.

Sasuke looked down at her. She didn't look at him, only kept her face buried into his neck and sobbing. "Sakura look at me." Sasuke whispered.

She shook her head. She didn't want to look at him in the eyes. She knew that if she did, Sasuke and Naruto would see the blood red eyes of her alter ego. Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and put her onto the bed but she still refused to look at him or Naruto. "Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked practically begging to know what happened to his "little sister".

When she was sure her eyes were back to normal she sniffled and finally looked at them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and pushed a strand of hair back while wiping away her tears in the process. "…i-it was just a nightmare…" Sakura whispered and turned away from the two. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then went back to either sides of Sakura and fell asleep. Sakura was the only one who knew though.

She _was _the nightmare.

* * *

Me: AND WE FINSIH!!!!! :3

Grace: !!!!!! –add in echo effect-

Me: BUWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -on the floor twitching-

Sakura: ….whoa what did you do to him???

Me: We tied him up and then tortured him with pictures of you and other guys.

Sakura: Now that's just cold

Grace: Well….since I'm being left out…….GROUP HUG!!!!!!!! ^_^

Me: YAY!!!!!!!! –gets in group hug-

Sakura: X3 –gets in group hug-

Sasuke: Heck no.

Grace: SASUKE!!! I WILL!!!!!

Sasuke: O.O –gets in group hug-

Me: OKAY GUYS!!! IF YOU WANNA BE APART OF THE GROUP HUG IN THE REVIEW JUST PUT IN *hugs* OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…except for you perverts. You don't get group hugs.

Grace: SO STAY AWAY FROM OUR GROUP HUGS OR ME AND AALIYAH (aka Dark Angel) WILL GET YOU!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Questions and Telling Someone

Me: HIYA!!! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sasuke: HHHHEEEELLLLLOOOO AAAALLLLLLLL!!!!! ^-^

Sakura: WE'RE STILL HYPER ON SSSSSUUUUGGGGAAARRR!!!! X3

Grace: o.o….

Gaara: ……O.O

Naruto: …Well you see…in The Vampire of Konoha they drank sprite (and added more sugar to it) and now they are like…this ._.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Me: OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR! OH I'M A YUMMY FUNNY CHUMMY LUCKY GUMMY BEAR!!!

Sakura: DON'T CALL ME JELLY BEAR!

Sasuke: CAUSE I'M A GUMMY BEAR!

Me: OH I'M A MOVIN GROOVIN JAMMIN SINGING GUMMY BEAR!!!!!

L: OH YEAH!! GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY BEAR!!! ^-^

Gaara: And now L is a part of it…damn it all the world has lost all sense of sanity v.v

Grace: …….STOP!!

Me, Sasuke, L and Sakura: …(.-.)????

Gaara: Wtf…now their upside down??

Grace: …You should sing the Numa Numa song!!! ^-^

Gaara: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: MAIYA HEE MAIYA HOO MAIYA HA MAIYA HAHA

Gaara: Do you see what you have done?!

Grace: MAIYA HEE MAIYA HOO MAIYA HA MAIYA HAHA

Sakura and Sasuke: MAIYA HEE MAIYA HOO MAIYA HA MAIYA HAHA

Sakura, Me, Grace, L and Sasuke: MAIYA HEE MAIYA HOO MAIYA HA MAIYA HAHA

Gaara and Naruto: o.o uuhh why don't you guys read the story while we figure out how to get them to stop.

* * *

Sakura turned in Sasuke's arms now facing his chest. She was rather thankful the rest of her slumber was peaceful. She would have to thank Naruto and Sasuke for that. They always did that to her.

Whenever she had a nightmare, they comforted her and didn't sleep until she did. She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. She smiled at him and as gently as she could she squiggled out of his hold, since it usually was very tight and walked out the room after crawling over Naruto.

She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her for leaving the bed. Of course them being boys and straight…well let's just say they'd rather have Sakura in between them then sleep next to each other.

She put a pillow in between the sleeping two and kissed both their foreheads lightly. She loved them, more than anything, probably more than life. But only she knew the darkness that lurked beneath her.

Her inner demons' name was Sinistera Haruno. Her name meant Evil Spring. Sinstera's name came from Sinister, Sinister meant Evil. Haruno meant Spring.

Then there was her brother's inner demon. His name was Beyond Birthday. His name meant something, only in logic. Beyond Birthday could see the names of people and how many years, days they would have until they died. Sinstera could do the same.

Because of this Beyond named himself, Beyond Birthday, solely because he could see everything and beyond.

Sinstera named herself for sort of the same reason. But she saw herself as not only evil, but beautiful. That's why she named herself Evil Spring.

Sakura and L both new when their parents would die. They had seen it. Even though Sakura was at a young age, 3 years old, she could see everyone's name and death date. She and L were born with this and both hid it from their parents. They didn't know what their parents would do or say.

Would they shun them? Would them curse them and throw them into the streets?

Or…

Would they love them nonetheless? Would they even care that they had these demons? Would they love them the same way?

These questions that both L and Sakura had were left unanswered. They never had the chance to tell them. A single tear fell down Sakura's face. The same questions lingered, but this time they were towards Sasuke and Naruto. There was even an additional few.

Would they stay as a family? Would Sasuke still love her? Would they understand her bloodlust feelings?

She and Sinistera couldn't help it.

Neither could L and Beyond.

They felt hatred for the people who took away their parents. They both wanted vengeance. But pretty soon, vengeance became bloodlust and they wanted so much more than they already had.

* * *

L sighed for the umpteenth time. He wanted to sleep and get some kind of rest. But he knew his nightmares would come. Beyond and L both held Nightmares. And both shared them. L could feel eyes on him. He turned his head but saw no one looking at him. Although…the person made it seem he wasn't looking at him.

Light stared at L by side glancing at him. Then he would look back at his computer. '_If only…I wasn't Kira and he wasn't L…then maybe…if we ever met…we could be together.' _Light thought.

Light began to wonder…

Would L accept his goal and way for peace and justice? Would he accept the judgment he had casted upon the villains and evil people?

'_Like hell he will.'_

Light sighed. Unfortunately the thought of L and him together came into his mind and the sigh came out dreamily. His own eyes widened when L asked him…

"Light-kun is thinking of someone or something. What is it?" L asked in his 3rd person view voice. Light always liked when he spoke like that. He especially liked whenever L bit his thumb in thought.

L looked over to Light after he was given no kind of answer.

Light turned in his chair and looked over to L. God he hated that look of suspicion. But no, he picked up the stupid Death Note. He used it, and soon became addicted to it. That formed the Kira inside of him. That is what created all of this and Light had no choice but to lead him in circles. He was scared. He didn't want to be put to death. There was no way L…the Greatest Detective in the world, would let him pass.

He didn't let the other criminals pass, why should Light feel any special?

"No. there is no one or nothing on my mind. I'm just tired." He said and went back to his work. So many people believe Light was innocent and right about now, he wished they didn't.

"Light-kun should only keep his mind on the Kira case…not on his lack of rest. It develops a better awareness…But Light-kun would like rest. So Light-kun shall get the rest he needs and then go back to searching for Kira." L said. Light was about to object, but L stood and walked away, pulling Light with him since the chains connected them. Light sighed and walked upstairs with the stubborn detective.

Could they…Would they…ever be together?

* * *

Sakura felt two arms wrap around her waist as she cooked breakfast. She had let her maids have the month off. Sakura knew they were all tired and they needed some kind of break. Besides it wasn't like Sakura couldn't handle housekeeping. The only reason those maid were here was because of L. He insisted that he hired them to take care of her when he left. She was 8 years old so it was reasonable.

Sakura smiled and gently touched the arms that were around her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She waited for Naruto to make some cry of acknowledgement since she knew already he was there, but she couldn't let both of them know she learned chakra sensing already.

"NEH I'M HERE TOO SAKURA-CHAN!!" He yelled out. Sakura giggled.

"Good morning Naruto." She said gently.

"What's for breakfast!? I'm starving!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe you're always starving." Sasuke said. His breath tickled Sakura's neck and it caused her to giggle. Right there Sakura knew something was going to start between the two so she began to keep score. It had became a small habit of hers. So far in winning the arguments both were tied. Sasuke won 150 rounds, and Naruto won 150 rounds.

"Tch. I'm surprised people never mistake you for a chicken teme! They could probably live off you for a day or so!" He shot back. Score one for Naruto, Zip for Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe at least I don't look like a douche bag every day." Sasuke retorted. Score two for Sasuke, One for Naruto.

"At least I'm not wanted by a gay lord, who looks like he can be Voldemort's brother." DAMN! Harry Potter usage! Score three for Naruto, Two for Sasuke.

"At least I'm actually wanted." Burn! Score Five for Sasuke, Three for Naruto.

"So you like be wanted by a gay lord…I should've known Sasu-GAY." Oh crap. Score Six for Naruto, Five for Sasuke.

"The only one who is gay around here is you. Especially since you are so stupid you can't see that there is a girl who actually likes your gay-ass." Oh my god. Score Ten for Sasuke, Six for Naruto.

"…Screw you Teme." Sasuke wins.

That means 151 rounds have been won by Sasuke and 150 by Naruto.

"Better luck next time dobe…even though you'll still lose." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed.

"TEME!!!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

At that point Sakura had finished breakfast and Sasuke let go of her so he could go be seated. Sakura plopped the plates of food in front of them. Their mouths began to water and they dug in. Sakura watched them.

"Sakura-Chan aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked looking up at the rosette. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she couldn't eat. She smiled at him.

"No Naruto-kun. I'm not hungry." She said gently. "You enjoy though." She continued.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. His face was full of worry and concern.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I'm fine." She said. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He took off his head band before he slept as did Naruto. Sasuke looked up at her. "Eat! I'm fine!" She said and gave both of them a smile.

The two, very hesitantly, started eating. Sakura watched them. She silently wished they weren't deceived by her. She wished they knew that she was a demon. She wished that they would kill her.

She looked up at the clock. 10:30 am. Why was it that her bloodlust was urging her to get someone. Anyone. She just _needed_ it. She didn't know how she could break this to Naruto and Sasuke…but someday, somehow she was going to have to do so.

* * *

L's mind traveled to Sakura. Was she okay? How is she? Is she alone right now? Is she hurt physically?

He didn't know. Why were there always so many questions? You see? Another question…and there goes another. Was it his logical mind that plagued him with these questions? Or were the questions just…there? Either way the Great Detective didn't have these answers, although he could get them easily.

He felt Beyond's bloodlust begin to surge through him. His eyes became blood red and he could feel fangs grow inside his closed mouth. He rubbed his eyes and silently cursed. _'Damn it. I can't…unless…I can get this to be Kira's fault. I can frame Kira for it. Kira can control the time and Death of the person. So what I'll do is…do different deaths for each person I kill.' _

'_But…I'm going to have to make sure they don't find anything supernatural about it. After I kill the criminal, to have their blood I must take it using a suction tube.'_

L smirked inwardly. This would helping Kira with his "New World" but like hell he cared. He wanted more. More, more, more, more, and so much more.

Oh yes. Things were going to get a bit gruesome tonight.

Light looked over at L. He was rubbing his eyes as if he was tired. "Ryuzaki, why don't you get some rest? You can continue working tomorrow." Light said and went back to sleeping. L looked at him. He began to wonder.

Why did Light care? Why was he, L, so…admirable to Light? L had seen the looks of admiration. Light never really hid it. But then there were the looks L had not seen. Ones that were secretive…but not in the way you would think.

They didn't seem suspicious. They seemed…secretive and that's all. Like it was his privacy, his little secret and he was scared to tell anyone about it. No matter how hard he tried though…the world's greatest detective just couldn't put this kind of 5,346,627 and 5,346,627 together. That was his way of putting 2 and 2 together, just more complex.

"10,693,254…." L whispered of course doing the math in his head. Yeah he could do that…but he couldn't understand…

What exactly was Light hiding?

* * *

Me: WHEN YOU LEAVE MY SKIES FADE TO GREY

Sakura: NUMA NUMA EY! NUMA NUMA NUMA EY!

Sasuke: EVERYWORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY!!

L: NOW I PAINT IT EVERYDAY!!!

Me, Sakura, L, Sasuke, and Grace: MAIYA HEE MAIYA HOO MAIYA HA MAIYA HAHA

Naruto: GAH!! SORRY GUYS HOLD ON!! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY!!

Gaara: Okay there it goes!

* * *

Sakura looked down still wondering how she could break it to Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun…there is something I have to tell you. Well…you see…When my parents died, my demon got blood thirsty and now I want to kill you both.' _Sakura sighed. There was no way in hell she could say that.

'_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…you know how you two have demons? Well I have one too. Her name Sinistera Haruno. You see the truth is my real name is Sakura Lawliet. In order to protect myself from the same people who killed my family I changed my last name to my demon's last name. And well…it is very….I don't exactly know how to explain it…but…Part of me wants to hurt you…the other part of me doesn't.'_

Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. Naruto and Sasuke were having their second plate and were currently challenging each other to a foot contest underneath the table. The seemed to notice her deep thought.

"Sakura-Chan…what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day today." Naruto said rather worried.

'_Great I'm worrying them. Just freaking great.' _Sakura thought with sarcasm.

"Sakura…we're worried about you." Sasuke said standing and hugging her. "Please…talk to us. Whatever it is we just want to help." Sasuke said holding her tighter.

Sakura looked down. _'Tch. They won't feel that way when they find out what I am.' _Sakura thought. She smiled and hugged Sasuke back. "Guys I'm fine! I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Sasuke said. Sakura stood quiet. Should she tell them? Sakura freaking hated questions right about now, but her brilliant mind kept asking them. It wasn't her fault she was the brother of the World's Greatest Detective. She had inherited a brilliant mind.

"Sakura-Chan come on!! Tell us!!!" Naruto said eager to know what was wrong. Sakura sighed.

"Guys…its nothing okay." She said. "Just little problems nothing I can't handle!" She said giving them a sweet smile. Sasuke looked down at her with a worried face. Sakura smiled at him gently caressing his face. "I swear Sasuke-kun I'm fine!" she said and gave him a small smile. Sasuke sighed and hugged her.

"I hope so…Sakura…I don't need to lose you…because if I do, life for me is at an end." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into an embrace of her own. Naruto smiled at them. This was no puppy love…this was _love_. The kind of love, where they would die for one another.

After that the trio spent the rest of their day watching movies and just hanging around Sakura's house. It was another day the three cherished.

* * *

L watched Light sleep. The young adult kept mumbling things and surprisingly it was invading the Great Detective's thoughts. They came out in unclear and incomplete sentences. Things like not killing someone. And L heard another thing about himself.

L…sorry…I…can't…it.

The poor detective was at a loss for what Light was trying to say. He knew the first 4 words.

L I'm sorry…I

That was all. Other than that the 'can't' and 'it' made it unclear. He began to think of the possibilities.

L I'm sorry I can't do it?

L I'm sorry I can't catch it?

L I'm sorry I can't help it?

L I'm sorry I can't kill it?

L ran his hand through his hair. Now he was going to have to figure out this puzzle until it was finally complete. He cursed his brilliant mind for having to solve everything.

Damn him and his questions.

* * *

Gaara: Okay that's all guys see you in the next chapter.

Naruto: Uh….yeah…

Grace: …..Where is everyone?

Gaara: We had to lock them in the basement so they could calm down.

Naruto: I really think that was a bad idea.

Gaara and Grace: Why?

Naruto: Their going to destroy it.

Grace: OH NOES MY GAARA PLUSHIE COLLECTION!!!!!

Gaara: NO!! MY GRACE PLUSIE COLLECTION!!!!

Naruto: ….is it me or is everyone else the hyperactive ninja's here and not me….

Grace: That's because you haven't had ramen yet. O.o….crap! -.-

Naruto: -eyes go wide- RRRRRAAAAAMMMMMEEEENNNNN!!!!

Gaara and Grace: WE HAVE TO GO BYE SEE YA NEXT TIME AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!


End file.
